It has been shown that ultrasonic waves traveling through different mediums undergo harmonic distortion. The various attributes of these mediums determine what type of harmonic distortion is dominant when an ultrasonic wave passes through the medium. Ultrasound imaging depending on Fast Fourier Transforms (FFT) and other algorithms may lack the needed spectral information to generate diagnostically useful images. The deficiency inherent in these algorithms can be overcome by using other approaches.